Lucky Team SEVN
by Adgeless89
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki are two very different people from two very different backgrounds. Unlikely partners and even more unlikely friends. Follow their journey through Beacon Academy as they grow and see how they can change the world and themselves, as Team S.E.V.N. Rated M for language, and later chapters. Pairings decided read to find out.
1. Prologue

Welcome one and all to another fic that I am writing to hopefully alleviate some of the writers block I have when it comes to Rising Tides. Yes I will continue writing that story, but for now I have hit a serious wall. I have had numerous ideas floating around in my head, and this is one of the ones that I really liked.

Premise is simple enough Naruto and Sasuke are born in the world of Remnant. There will be no Chakra in this story but their semblances will reflect their skills from the Naruto universe. Pairings as of yet are undecided but I am leaning towards SasukexYang. I have no clue if that will even end up being a thing. This first chapter will be mostly prologue, and I hope you enjoy. Read and review and if you didn't know from my previous story Flame all you like it is music to my ears.

One Time Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Naruto or RWBY, and I in no way profit from their use in this story. Anywho Enjoy.

Lucky Team S.E.V.N. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha was not your normal seven year old. He was a rather snobbish young man who was used to getting his way. Unlike his older brother Itachi, he had fully accepted what his parents had said about their wealth making them better than others. He had also accepted what they had said about faunus being beneath them. This was something he showed any time he went out of his way to make life difficult for the several faunus whom his parents employed as servants. While Itachi would kindly thank them and sometimes even make small gestures to help the mongrels, Sasuke would at times go out of his way to knock things over or right out of their hands. The black haired boy would then smile proudly as one of the human attendants would appear to belittle the poor faunus who had been the target of his hatred.

Sasuke Uchiha was the younger son of Fugaku Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha Dust Company. Theirs was the largest dust manufacturing company in the kingdom of Vale, second in the world only to the Schnee Dust Corporation. Sasuke remembered many times hearing arguments between his father and brother about how Itachi was too soft to take over the family business. Itachi had always argued that if business made men like their father he wanted no part of it. This was why Itachi had decided to enroll in Signal academy when he turned thirteen. At first their father had greatly protested the move. This quickly changed however when he saw that his son was hailed as a prodigy by every professor he came into contact with. Not long after this came to light Sasuke found himself walking into his fathers office.

"Sasuke meet your new instructor." Fugaku said not even looking up from whatever paper he had been reading at the time.

"Instructor for what father?" Sasuke asked clearly confused. "I am already graded as the head of my class."

"If I may sir." The man to his fathers left asked as he stepped forward. Fugaku merely waved a hand before he turned his chair away to look at a screen. "My name is Reid Lancaster, and your father has seen fit to hire me to train you as a warrior." The man now identified as Reid said. Sasuke took in his appearance. The man had disheveled red hair that fell around his ears. A skinny figure wearing a white button up shirt underneath a black vest. Black pants with knee and thigh pads, and black boots with red laces. His sleeves were rolled up revealing a lean muscular build.

"Why would you want me to be a warrior father, you hate that Itachi is going to signal." Sasuke asked recalling the many arguments he had heard.

"While it's true that I initially disapproved, his success has made me see the error of my ways. I also see a chance for you to prove yourself to be greater than him." Fugaku said finally turning to look at his son. He noticed the slight smile on his son's face at the mention of being better than his brother. "So Sasuke if you don't have any more silly questions I'll allow Mr. Reid to take you now." Fugaku said causing Sasuke to nod. Reid promptly brandished a whip which began to crackle with electricity after he pushed a yellow button on its grip. He swung the whip around before cracking it on the ground in front of Sasuke making him jump back in shock.

"You will meet me at the docks to leave in five minutes. Every minute I have to wait will cost you five lashes boy. Now MOVE!" Reid finished yelling cracking the whip at Sasuke again. The desired effect was achieved as the boy sprinted out of the room towards his families air docks. As Sasuke ran he realized that he docks were on the other end of his families large property. Trying to think of a way to save time he cut down another hallway and began running directly in their direction. As he ran he passed several armor statues grabbing a shield off of one, the seven year old propelled himself out of the 3rd story window at the end of the hallway. Using the shield to break the glass, he then used it to slide down the roof before he discarded it as he fell to the ground. As the ground grew closer Sasuke remembered something Itachi had told him about rolling out of a fall. Knowing he had nothing to lose Sasuke turned his shoulder to the ground preparing for the impact. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground hard, but was able to roll forward anyway. The black haired boy sat dazed for a moment before the pain in his shoulder registered causing tears to roll down his face. Sasuke struggled to get to his feet and stumbled back into a run towards the airfield. As his families multiple ships grew closer he smiled. The smile quickly disappeared as he saw Reid brandishing his whip again. Sasuke skidded to a halt in front of the man looking at him in fear wondering how bad his punishment would be. "On the ship boy." Was all Reid said as he turned and walked onto the vessel. Sasuke followed the man onto the ship as it's engines rumbled to life.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked the man who was now in charge of his training.

"None of your concern. You have six years before you can enroll in Signal, and your father has tasked me with making sure you'll beat every record your brother has set." Reid answered back causing Sasuke to scowl. Something told him this was not going to be fun.

BREAK

"Get back here you rotten animal." A large man yelled at a small blonde boy running away from his shop. The boy turned long enough to flip the man off before he took off back down the street. His escape was short lived as a man tripped him. Another man used the opportunity to step on the child's tale effectively trapping the small blonde. This poor faunus boy happened to be Naruto Uzumaki. He was a fox faunus with a red tail about as long as he was tall, and a pair of red fox ears atop his blonde head. His whisker like birthmarks only added to the list of things humans disliked about him.

"Hey let me go you asshole, doncha know that hurts." The boy yelled at the man standing on his tale.

"Hear that Fred, the freak says you're hurting his tail." The man who had tripped him sneered.

"Oh poor little fella, maybe it'll teach him not to take things that don't belong to him." The man now known as Fred answered back as he applied more weight to Naruto's tail. The blonde boy cried out in pain causing several people to stop and look in his direction. Most of these however continued on their way when they realized the child screaming in pain was merely a faunus. As the large shop keeper finally arrived on the scene he saw that all of the food Naruto had stolen was now scattered all over the ground.

"Boy you're gonna pay me for all of this." The man said pointing angrily at the boy causing him to shrink back. The determined look never leaving his eyes.

"I ain't got enough money, that's why I was stealing it you prick." Naruto shot back. He should have had money for more than what he took, but the shop was not kind to faunus and the man had tried to charge him three times what the goods were worth.  
"Well in that case I guess I'll just take what you've got and beat the difference outta you." The man said reaching into Naruto's tattered pant pocket and pulling out all of the Lien the boy had worked for.

"No that's mine I worked hard for it." Naruto yelled at the man only to be silenced by the first man kicking him in the gut. All of the air in his lungs was forced out as Naruto doubled over holding his stomach.

"Now now that's enough of that." A man said walking towards the scene. "How much does this boy owe you?" The man asked as he approached them.

"Why do you care Taiyang?" The shopkeeper asked knowing the hunter having seen him in his store a few times.

"I am trying to have a nice day with my daughters." Taiyang said motioning back to two young girls standing several yards away. "I don't want them to see such senseless violence. Much less against a child, you all should be ashamed." Taiyang said as he pulled out his wallet grabbing a handful of Lien and handing them to the shopkeeper. "That should more than cover your losses now all of you leave him alone." Taiyang said as he kneeled down next to the boy. "Also, don't expect myself or anyone close to me to visit your store again if this is how you treat other people." The shopkeepers face instantly contorted in rage before realization dawned on him knowing the influence huntsmen had. He began to wave his hands in front of his face.

"No no no this was simply a misunderstanding with the boy." The shopkeeper said approaching them.

"If that's so then lets ask him, shall we?" Taiyang propositioned seeing the fearful look on the mans face. "Tell me son what happened between you and this man that he could have so egregiously misunderstood?" Naruto looked at this new man momentarily afraid of him as well. "You have nothing to fear from me son." Taiyang said smiling brightly at the boy before continuing. "I am a huntsman, it is my job to protect those who cannot protect themselves be they human of faunus." Naruto looked at the mans smiling face before he turned to look at the frightened expression on the shopkeepers face as he began his story.

"I've been saving up my money from jobs, since most people don't pay me on account of being a freak. Anyways I saved up my money to buy some fresh food instead of dumpster diving. I went into his store because the sign said best prices in town, which I'm gonna have to call bullshit on. I got my food mostly cans of stuff, but some fruits and meats to eat in the next day or so. When he rang me up he wanted 150 Lien for what I had even though I added it up as I grabbed it and it should've only been 45-50 Lien. I only had the 55 Lien so I called him a fat asshole and ran out of the store with my stuff." Naruto recounted grinning at the angry look on the mans face as he insulted him again. Taiyang simply nodded gesturing for Naruto to continue. "So yea then he came running after me. That's when tweedle dee and tweedle dumb over there stepped in." Naruto pointed at the two men who had prevented his get away causing them to scowl and step forward. Naruto flinched back until his saw Taiyang raise his hand a telling them to stop.

"That's enough, as I said earlier you all aught to be ashamed of yourselves." Taiyang said causing one of them to step forward.

"Hey vermin like him in the White Fang killed my brother." The man said earning a glare from Taiyang.

"And bigots like you are the reason "Vermin" like him resort to such actions." Taiyang said throwing up quotations around the word vermin. "Until you realize that faunus or not you were all assaulting a child the faunus will continue to see radical groups like the White Fang as their only means of preservation." Taiyang finished leveling a stern glare at all three men before he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see the blonde boy pulling on the fabric. The boy motioned to him to come down to his level. Taiyang obliged the boy kneeling down allowing the child to whisper into his ear. At first his eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously. He looked at the boy who now had tears streaming down his face before he stood to look at the three men again. "You there what is your name?" Taiyang asked pointing to one of the men.

"My name is Christoph, what's it to you?" The man now known as Christoph said stepping forward.

"You said the White Fang killed your brother correct?" Christoph nodded in response. "How did this happen?" Taiyang asked him

"Why should I tell you?" Christoph said before Taiyang glared at him again causing him to step back.

"Just answer the question." Taiyang commanded causing Christoph to gulp audibly.

"He was working as a guard for the Uchiha. The facility that he was working at was attacked by the White Fang, and he was one of the casualties." Christoph explained, causing Taiyang to nod his head.

"Do you know this boy?" He asked gesturing to the blonde boy. At this point his daughters had walked over and stood slightly behind Naruto. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. His father was a huntsman, and his mother a faunus in the employ of the Schnee dust corporation." Taiyang said causing the three men to exchange confused looks.

"What's this got to do with my brother?" Christoph asked angrily glaring at the boy causing him to step back.

"Naruto here is an orphan, he has been since the day he was born. Care to venture a guess as to why?" Taiyang asked earning confused looks from all three men. "On the night he was born the Leaf Village dust plant was attacked by none other than the White Fang. Both of his parents were killed that night." Taiyang said causing all three to look away in different directions. "You see, you aren't the only one's who have lost loved ones." Taiyang looked down and couldn't help but smile as his elder daughter Yang threw her arms around the boy who still stood silently crying. "I won't tell others to avoid your shop but I for one will not be shopping there again. Come on Yang, Ruby, Naruto we're leaving." Taiyang said as he turned to leave. The three men turned and walked away. Taiyang stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at his daughter Yang. The six year old girl pointed back to where Naruto sat on the ground gathering up the remains of his groceries. The boy looked up at him his blue eyes meeting Taiyang's lilac ones. As soon as he took a step towards the boy, the young fox faunus jumped to his feet with the food he had salvaged and ran off in the other direction.

"Dad why didn't he listen to you?" Yang asked as she looked from her father to the direction the boy had run.

"It must be hard for him to trust others." Taiyang answered as he leaned over to pick up Ruby. "Come now your mother probably has dinner waiting for us." He said as they turned to walk home. In the distance Naruto watched them leave thankful that the man had helped him. He couldn't however bring himself to burden them anymore than he already had. He would just have to become stronger so that he could protect himself. 'I am a huntsman, it is my job to protect those who cannot protect themselves be they human of faunus' The mans words rung in his head. It was then that Naruto made up his mind. He would become a huntsman and help faunus and humans alike.

END

So yea that's the first chapter of Lucky Team S.E.V.N. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yup I don't know pairings for sure but after writing this chapter I may have unintentionally given in to a little NarutoxYang fever. That however is a future problem seeing as I dunno when either of the sisters will appear again. As stated earlier Read and Review since it fuels me. Flames welcome since I have a delicious recipe for hatred crusted pork tenderloin.


	2. A home A second mirror

So I just finished chapter 14 of Rising Tides and am still in a writing mood as I begin this. To answer a few questions. First off yes Naruto and Sasuke are a year older and therefore will be a year ahead of Yang, Weiss, and Blake. As far as the E &amp; N of team SEVN I am unsure at this time whether they will be OC's or Naruto characters since off the top of my head none of them have names that would fit unless I gave them made up surnames that work. But they won't be appearing for a while so I have plenty of time to decide upon that. Anywho read and review flames welcome blah blah blah on with the show.

Lucky Team S.E.V.N. Chapter 2.

Naruto laid panting against a tree. It had been almost six months since his encounter with the blonde huntsman and his daughters. Six long months since he had decided that he himself would become a huntsman and show people that not all faunus' were bad. He had continued to work around the city to pay for food, until his life took a turn for the better. He still remembered how one day about a month after the huntsman had helped him the shopkeeper who had caused all of the problems for him had called him back into his store as Naruto walked by.

FLASHBACK

The first time this happened the seven year old fox faunus had immediately ran off in the other direction. That night Naruto remembered going without food, since after the incident he ran directly to the alley where he had made his camp. Several days later after Naruto had fled from the man every day leading up to it, Naruto finally gingerly approached the man. The shopkeeper looked at the small boy his hair clinging to his head and face as a heavy rain fell down on the city.

"Your name is Naruto right?" The round man asked causing Naruto to take a step back as he nodded his head. The man looked sadly at the boy who was so afraid to even stand and converse with him. "My name is Kenneth." The man said smiling down at the boy. Naruto's posture eased slightly, but a trained eye could still tell the boy was on a hair trigger before he would take off again. "I feel as though I owe you an apology and an explanation after what happened." The man said frowning again at Naruto's reaction of eyeing him skeptically. "Come inside boy, I promise I will not harm you." Kenneth said as he stepped aside motioning for Naruto to come in.

"Why should I believe you? What's to keep you from beating me up once I come inside?" The blonde faunus asked the man who simply sighed in response, he certainly couldn't fault the boys logic.

"I swear on my livelihood that I won't harm you now get inside. Rain like this is nothing for a boy your age to be out in." Kenneth said as Naruto finally slowly walked into the store. "How old are you?" Kenneth asked as he walked to a back room coming forward with a towel which he promptly handed to Naruto. The blonde quickly swiped the towel from the man's grip and inspected it before he began to dry himself with it.

"I am seven years old, but I'll be eight in less than a month." Naruto said looking over at a calendar on the wall. Kenneth smiled at the boys excitement towards his birthday.

"Is that so? When is your birthday?" Kenneth asked looking to the calendar.

"October tenth is my birthday." Naruto said with a smile on his face. However just as quickly as the smile appeared on his face it morphed to a frown as he looked down to the floor. "So what did you want old man?" Naruto asked in a sullen tone still looking at the ground.

"Naruto is what you told Taiyang about your parents true?" Kenneth asked looking at the young faunus. Naruto merely nodded his head dejectedly. Kenneth walked to a display case behind one of the counters in his shop and retrieved a photo. As he walked over to the blonde he held the picture for the faunus to see.

"Naruto, what do you know about the White Fang?" Kenneth asked the boy causing him to glare up at him.

"They're a bunch of no good assholes who make regular faunus like me miserable. They don't care about anyone but themselves, and they don't care who they hurt in trying to make their goals come true." Naruto said growing angrier the more he talked about them. "It's their fault I'm so miserable and alone. I hate them." He said throwing the towel onto the floor.

"Well I won't disagree with you on that, at least not with how they are now." Kenneth looked sadly down at the picture Naruto was currently inspecting. Taking a second to process what the man said, Naruto looked up at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean how they are now? Hasn't the White Fang always been a bunch of pricks?" Naruto asked causing the larger man to chuckle.

"Not exactly Naruto. While their goal has always been to make a better world for faunus, they weren't always so misguided as they are now. Would you believe me if I said me and my wife used to support them at rallies?" Kenneth asked causing Naruto to look up at him skeptically.

"You used to go to pro faunus rallies?" Naruto asked looking up at the man not exactly sure what to think anymore.

"Yes Naruto you see the woman in this picture?" Kenneth asked showing Naruto the picture again. Next to what was obviously a much younger Kenneth was a beautiful pale skinned woman with long black hair, amber eyes, and elongated canines. The teeth were only noticeable because one of them poked ever so slightly through her closed, smiling lips.

"She's beautiful." Naruto said looking at the woman, before looking up at Kenneth. "Who is she?" Naruto asked before noticing the sad expression on Kenneths face as he looked at the woman.

"She was my wife." Kenneth said as a tear rolled down his face. "She was also a faunus, her and her twin sister. However her sisters faunus traits were much more noticeable." Kenneth said walking behind the counter and fetching another picture which he showed to Naruto. Sure enough there was Kenneth, his wife, and another woman with the same features. Except that on top of her head sat a pair of black cat ears. In her arms was a small bundle, but judging by how she cradled it Naruto assumed it was a baby. "This picture was taken a day after my sister in law was released from the hospital. She had just given birth to my niece Blake." Kenneth explained, as he set the pictures back down.

"What happened to her? What happened to all of them?" Naruto asked knowing something bad must have happened.

"It was five years ago that they killed my wife. Right after the old leader of the White Fang "Stepped down" A bunch of them showed up at our house. They were trying to recruit my wife and my sister in law to fight for the White Fang." Kenneth began using air quotations when describing the leaders exit. "Both of them of course refused. A fight broke out, and a fire started. I was shot since at the time I hadn't been a huntsman in the better part of two decades. My sister in law ran into the house to save Blake, and my wife took a bullet that was meant to finish me off. We told her sister to take Blake and run." Kenneth said his fists clenching so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "My wife died in my arms that night. As far as Serena and Blake, I haven't seen them since. After that night I just took my anger at the loss of my wife out on every faunus I saw, completely disregarding the fact that she had been a faunus herself." Kenneth said looking across the room to the picture with both women in it. Naruto looked at the man with a sad expression on his face. It made sense now why he had been so rude to Naruto. He also had lost something to the White Fang.

"So why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked causing Kenneth to look at him a sad smile on his face. "I hope it wasn't just to tell me a sad story." Naruto tried to joke in the hopes of lightening the mood.

"Naruto where are you staying?" Kenneth asked making the boy look back to the ground.

"No where, I was in an orphanage but they threw me out. I assume you can guess what for." Naruto answered not lifting his eyes up.

"Do you have anything of value where you're staying?" Kenneth asked causing Naruto to look at the man, again on edge. "I simply want to know if you need to return there or if I can show you to the extra bedroom." Kenneth said completely leaving Naruto at a loss.

"Extra bedroom? Why would you take me to that?" Naruto asked not quite grasping what Kenneth was suggesting.

"I have made a lot of mistakes in my life Naruto. I do not count my wife as one of them, but I do count my actions towards faunus since her death as some of my greatest. I was hoping that I could start making that right by offering you a place to stay." Kenneth finally finished looking down at the young fox faunus.

"Are you saying you want me to stay here?" Naruto asked looking up at Kenneth with a thinly veiled smile.

"Yes Naruto, I would be happy to let you stay here. No more doing jobs that don't pay you." Kenneth said noticing tears beginning to form in the corners of Naruto's eyes. "So like I said is there anything that we need to go get, or can I start making dinner?" Kenneth asked the young faunus.

"I just have a few things, but I can get them myself." Naruto answered back, still having a hard time believing this was happening. No more sleeping outside, no more having to do odd jobs, no more going hungry he thought to himself. "So Kenneth you used to be a huntsman?" The young boy asked, causing the older man to smile.

"That was ages ago." Kenneth answered back, again looking at the photo of his wife. "it's actually how I met my wife." He said before turning his attention to the boy. "Now if you insist go grab your things and come back here, I'll have dinner ready when you get back." Kenneth had barely finished the sentence before the blonde shot out the door.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto grinned remembering how his first meal that night was a noodle soup called ramen. Naruto instantly fell in love with the dish, always asking Kenneth to make it any chance he got. Perhaps it was because it was his first meal with someone he trusted, especially since Kenneth said the dish was nothing special but Naruto would always love ramen. He slowly rose to his feet to begin heading back to the shop. He only had to wait a little longer before Kenneth would begin training him to be a huntsman. The old shopkeeper had promised that as soon as he got back into acceptable shape he would help Naruto train. Until then he had unlocked Naruto's aura, which he noted was larger than some of the students he remembered at Beacon had had. He also focused on righting Naruto's diet so that the boy could actually grow. The progress over the months had been incredibly hard to miss, with Naruto transforming from a noticeably malnourished shrimp to a healthy looking boy. Due to his constant working out he was still lean, but he no longer looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Along with this had come a small growth spurt having been under four feet before. Naruto now stood at four and a half feet tall, making him a few inches bigger than most kids his age. Wearily the blonde stood and began making his way back to Kenneth's shop. The young faunus kept to himself simply letting the few derogatory remarks go. He knew what he was, and he held no grudges against the ignorant people. It wasn't long before the shop came into view, a grin appearing on the blondes face. This disappeared however as a black haired boy seemed to purposely bump shoulders with the blonde. Naruto simply turned and glared at the young man, until another older person seemed to appear and backhand the young faunus.

"An animal does well to remember it's place." The red haired man said, as he glared down at Naruto.

"Do you really expect any better from a beast Reid?" The black haired boy asked looking at Naruto as he rose to his feet.

"Right this guy slaps a child for no reason and I'm the beast. Hello pots, I'm called kettle." Naruto said with a smirk looking back at the boy. He assumed that they were roughly the same age. The boys face contorted in rage as he swung his fist at Naruto.

"You faunus piece of trash!" The black haired boy yelled, only to stop when Naruto caught his arm. "Let go of me you mongrel." The boy said causing Naruto to smirk again.

"If you insist." The blonde said before pulling the boy towards him and lashing out with a headbutt. Their two foreheads collided causing the black haired boy to fall backwards. Naruto stood over him smiling, but his triumph was short lived. The man now identified as Reid backhanded the young faunus again.

"My my Sasuke, how sad that you're beaten by this thing." Reid said as he kicked Naruto, who still lay on the ground. "I guess I'm just going to have to up your training." The man said as a malicious smile appeared on his face. "Get up Sasuke, we're leaving." Reid said as he began to walk away. The boy now known as Sasuke stood up shakily and looked at Naruto.

"Next time I see you I'll wipe the floor with you, you pathetic vermin." Sasuke said as he turned to walk away. He knew Reid was in one of his fouler moods, and making him wait would only make things worse for him.

"Okay, that hurt." Naruto said with a wheeze as he rose to his feet. Looking at the back of the black haired boy, he couldn't help but wonder why people would go so far to make someone else unhappy. He felt like calling out to him, but soon remembered that now he was running late. "Next time." The blonde muttered under his breath as he began to make his way back to Kenneth's shop.

BREAK

Sasuke Uchiha was not in a good mood. Not only had he been embarrassed by that stupid faunus, but now his teacher Reid was unhappy with him. The raven haired boy had learned very quickly in his time with the man, that an angry Reid was a bad thing. As it stood the young Uchiha was left to ponder exactly how Reid would go about punishing him. The answer came shortly after the pair had cleared the busier part of the city. Sasuke heard the distinct crackle of Reid's whip pulsing with electricity. Thinking quickly Sasuke chose a direction to jump hoping to avoid the strike. Luck however was not on the Uchiha's side as the whip came down to snap him on the arm. Blood flowed down from the cut the whip had caused as Sasuke's arm now hung limp at his side.

"You worthless little stool sample of a human." Reid said in a clearly displeased tone as he lashed out with his whip again. This strike landed on Sasuke's back as he again tried to dodge, sending him to the ground. "Quit running around and defend yourself. If I wanted to senselessly beat on something I'd go find your little friend again!" The redheaded man shouted. Sasuke proceeded to draw a short sword he had been training with and begin to try and block Reid's strikes. Luckily for the black haired boy Reid had hit his right arm, leaving his dominant left arm fully functional. This glimmer of hope was short lived however, as Reids whip came around again this time heading straight at his face. Sasuke closed his eyes bracing for the hit. He opened his eyes however to see Reid's whip approaching slower than it looked like it should've been. Sasuke was able to raise his sword, to parry the strike before he instinctually lunged forward swiping his sword at his teacher. The black haired boy looked at the surprised look on his teachers face, which soon changed into a smile. "Sasuke we're done for today." Reid said retracting his whip. Sasuke grew more confused as the man touched his bleeding cheek. Normally any time Sasuke had been able to wound the man, he would become that much more violent.

"Why are we stopping?" Sasuke asked still eyeing the man warily.

"Look at your eyes." Reid answered back tossing Sasuke his scroll. Sasuke caught the device and looked down at it only to gasp at his reflection. Instead of his normally black eyes, he saw red eyes each with what looked like one comma around the pupil. "I had heard about your brothers semblance having to do with his eyes, and figured it wouldn't hurt to see if you had it as well. It would appear that you do." Reid explained causing Sasuke to look at him. "Itachi named it the Sharingan. It means mirror wheel eye in some dead language, but I agree with Itachi. The name has a nice ring to it." Reid said looking at his own scroll before he began to type a message. Sasuke merely thought about his new ability. If it was like Itachi's then he would surely learn how to use it better than his brother.

END:

So yea that took a long time to write. Yes the Sharingan is a familial semblance for the Uchiha. it will be slightly limited in that since there are no Jutsu to copy it has lost a major function. However it will still provide increased vision and reaction time, plus the Mangekyou version will be different for the two brothers. As for Naruto you'll just have to wait and see, although I'm sure you can guess what his semblance will be. Also I have figured out a way for both of them to use several elements at once. That will appear next chapter. WIll update again when able. Read and review, P.S. Flames welcome.

Adgeless


	3. Training, Shadow plots, and Academies

Welcome back to chapter 3 of Lucky Team S.E.V.N. So I think that I will just take Naruto characters and use them for the E&amp;V of team S.E.V.N. so shout out in the comments if there is someone that you really want to see as the fourth member because one of them has already been decided. Yes Sasuke and Itachi share similar semblance, in the sense of the base sharingan. However my attempt to keep them as true to form as possible as the Sharingan's of the two mature they will each be gifted with a different part of the Mangekyou's prowess. Also seeing as my other fic Rising Tides is NarutoxBlake &amp; SasukexWeiss I want to explore different pairings for the two of them. Those particular couples will not be appearing here, so shout out if there are other options you're interested in (NO HAREMS). So many goodies in this chapter, let's roll (Warning major time skipping iminent). As always Flames welcome because your cries of indignance are a sweet symphony to me.

Lucky Team S.E.V.N. Chapter 3.

Sasuke hurt all over. He literally hurt in places that he hadn't known that you could hurt before. He raised his head from his position laying on his back to look at his tormentor. Reid stood with a smug grin on his face. It had been three weeks since he had awoken his semblance. The first day after it happened Sasuke had gotten very confident with his new found abilities. This confidences was quickly squelched however by Reid showing the young Uchiha just how much he was holding back. The poor boy hadn't stood a chance when the red haired man began to unleash on him with a whole new level of ferocity.

"Get up little Sasuke, We aren't done with practice yet." Reid taunted the smile never leaving his face, as he stared down at the boy. Sasuke groaned as he staggered to his feet. Sasuke always dreaded days where Reid wanted to spar, to "measure" the young Uchiha's progress. They always usually landed on days when Reid was angry. "Ready?" Reid asked eyeing the young boy in front of him. "You make the first move little Sasuke." Reid goaded him on, and the being the prideful eight year old that he was Sasuke obliged. The black haired boy yelled as he slashed at Reid's midsection with his sword. "Shame on you Sasuke." Reid said looking at Sasuke's back as he sidestepped. The red haired man then lashed out with his whip catching Sasuke around his ankles, causing him to fall forward. Once the boy was on the ground Reid glared maliciously at him. "Now for your punishment, for being reckless." Reid said activating lightning dust and shocking Sasuke. It wasn't until Reid's scroll sounded off that he stopped electrocuting the boy and called his whip back. Reid scowled down at the screen of his device before tossing it to Sasuke. "It's one of the board of directors, you talk to him." Sasuke looked at the scroll confusedly before answering in a shaky voice.

"Hello, this is Sasuke Reid is unavailable right now." Reid glared at the boy as Sasuke nodded his head, taking in what was being said to him. "Mr Reid they are asking for you." Sasuke said holding the scroll out to his teacher who merely sneered at him, before turning his back to walk away. " They said to tell you it was a message code 212-DD." Sasuke said causing Reid to freeze instantly.

"You're sure about this?" Reid asked as he turned to face Sasuke. The young boy merely nodded afraid that he was going to be punished again. Unexpectedly Reid grabbed the scroll from Sasuke's hand raising it to his own face. "We'll be there before the end of the week." Reid said before hanging up, and pocketing the device. "Well young Sasuke it looks like we're taking you home early." Reid said as he began to run to where their bullhead was landed. Sasuke merely ran after him, happy to escape unscathed.

BREAK

"Again" Kenneth yelled at a panting blonde child. Said child was eight year old Naruto Uzumaki. The young fox faunus reached down and picked up another of the special kunai knives left to him by his father and threw it at a target, only to miss wide to the left. "Again." Kenneth yelled, this time causing Naruto to turn back and glare at him. "Don't look at me like that." Kenneth reprimanded the faunus earning him a raspberry from said faunus, before he continued. "You're the one who insisted on using your fathers weapons instead of going with normally shaped throwing knives." This comment earned him another raspberry, before Naruto moved to gather up the knives and resume his position. When Naruto had shown Kenneth the few possessions of his parents he had the aged huntsman immediately tried to convince the boy to keep the weapons for nostalgia's sake, and use proper weapons. This argument however was doomed to fail from the beginning.

"You know I can't let something as cool looking as these go unused Kenneth." Naruto said holding up one of his father's special kunai. The three pronged blade was something Kenneth had never seen before, but it was the glyph pattern on the handle that had Kenneth most interested. "Besides you still haven't helped me figure out my semblance, or work on my moms weapon idea." Naruto yelled back at the huntsman who merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Remember our deal, until you can hit ten bullseyes in a row ten days in a row I wont show you nothing kiddo." Kenneth said causing Naruto to scowl and throw his first kunai of this volley. Kenneth turned to walk away before he heard the thunk of the kunai hitting the wooden target. He turned around to see the blade embedded just outside of the bullseye. Naruto let out a cheer as he threw another kunai, this one hitting just below the first. He recalled his deal with Naruto about the importance of training on one skill to a certain level of proficiency before adding more things to practice. That being said since Naruto had been so determined to use his father's kunai Kenneth set forth a challenge for the blonde. The boy had roughly twenty of the knives, so every night along with his normal workouts he would throw all of them twice. Hiss goal was ten bullseyes in forty attempts, a number he and Kenneth had agreed would be fair. This would need to be accomplished ten days in a row, and then Naruto would be able to choose between working to discover and hone his semblance, or designing a weapon to use.

"Yea yea, I remember the stupid deal." Yet another thunk caused Kenneth to realize he had lost count. Looking over he counted 6 kunai embedded in the bullseye, out of 13 on the target, and one in a tree about four yards back. "Only one more and tonight is number five in a row old man." Naruto gloated as he sent his eighth kunai flying towards the target causing it to bounce off of another kunai already stuck in the bullseye. "Haha that makes ten old man." Naruto yelled as he turned to point at Kenneth.

"Not so fast Naruto that last one is most certainly on the ground." Kenneth smirked as he pointed to the kunai that was in fact laying on the ground. Naruto's shoulders slumped before he glared up at Kenneth.

"What you know that hit the bullseye Kenneth." Naruto yelled pointing at the man.

"No that hit the kunai embedded in the bullseye." Kenneth pointed out.

"That totally counts man, come on." Naruto protested before he turned and threw another kunai this one finding it's home inside the red painted wood of the bullseye. "There can't argue that one." Naruto said before he spiked the remaining kunai into the ground.

"Nope I suppose I can't now can I?" Kenneth mused looking at the blonde faunus. "But I would've advised against the temperamental throwing of my other knife." Kenneth said as he pointed at Naruto's foot. The blonde looked down curiously to see a small red puddle forming under his foot. He also noticed his father's kunai sticking out of the top of his shoe.

"Gah!" The blonde shouted as he leapt into the air landing in a less than dignified manner, as Kenneth approached the blonde. The older man knelt down and grabbed Naruto's foot.

"Stop squirming, or you're just going to make this harder." Kenneth said as he reached forward and pulled the kunai out. After this he proceeded to take Naruto's shoe off. He was shocked when he removed the blonde bloodied sock, to see that the wound was almost completely healed. "Naruto are you using your aura to heal this?" Kenneth asked causing Naruto to shake his head.

"No I hadn't even thought of that." The blonde replied honestly. "I did notice that it doesn't hurt anymore. Why do you ask Kenny?" Naruto wondered before he looked down at his own foot noticing it dirty but healed, with no trace of a scar. "Oh wow cool!" Naruto yelled as he looked back and forth between his foot and Kenneth.

"Perhaps we may have found your semblance." Kenneth said, causing Naruto to beam up at him in happiness. "Let's call it a night Naruto." Kenneth said standing up and beginning to gather Naruto's kunai. The blonde quickly joined his mentor in this process. Once everything had been gathered they began to make their way back to Kenneth's shop, unaware of the figures following behind them.

BREAK

"So you're sure that it is done?" A sensual feminine voice asked. Another figure crouched in front of her merely looked up his red eyes shedding several tears.

"Are you questioning my skills Cinder?" A male voice answered back.

"Of course not my love. I am just curious as to why you left him alive?" The woman now identified as Cinder pointed to a TV screen showing a press conference. Off to the side of the podium stood a teary eyed Sasuke Uchiha.

"He wasn't at the family estate at the time of the mission. Besides he may prove useful to us in the future." As the male figure said this he began to come to his feet. The designs on the sides of Cinder's dress seemed to light up as she smiled bringing her hand to stroke the face of the man in front of her.

"Mmm yes, now I remember the main reason I brought you into my little operation." Cinder said before planting her lips on the red eyed man's. "You're so good at thinking ahead, and you're right if he turns into half the fighter you are he'll be very useful wont he Itachi?" Cinder practically purred while the red eyes of Itachi turned to look at his younger brother on the screen, before returning to their normal black color. The fourteen year old Itachi closed his eyes before he drew a knife and threw it into the tv. The blade sunk in right in the middle of Sasuke's forehead, before the picture cut out.

BREAK (TIME SKIP 5 YEARS)

A lone black haired thirteen year old sat in the middle of an empty courtyard. It was lunch break on the teens first day at Signal Academy, and no one dared to approach him. He his black hair grew in such a way that his bangs framed his face, while it stuck up in the back. He wore a the standard uniform for Signal. The only two noteworthy additions being the sword he wore on his side. Students of the Academy were encouraged to keep their weapons with them once they had forged them. This boy was ahead of the curve in that aspect as he brought his sword with him. The other accessory was a gauntlet that he wore on his left forearm, poking out from under his black school jacket. The gauntlet itself was unassuming enough when uncovered, being a pale silver color. The thing that made it worth noticing was the different colors of dust clearly visible on the gauntlet. While a piece like this was not uncommon among huntsmen and huntress', most only worked with a single kind of dust. This young mans had red for fire, yellow for lightning, blue for water, and a second red for more fire. The black haired teen scoffed as he rose from his seat and made his way to the foundry. Just because he had his main weapons didn't mean he couldn't add to his arsenal.

"That stupid prick Sasuke thinks he's so cool." A blonde haired faunus said as he watched the black haired teen walk away. A red tail swaying around behind him the blonde sat eating his lunch. No one dared to go near Sasuke, which meant if the blonde stayed near him people would leave him alone as well. His messy blonde hair ruffled as a gust of wind blew past. He also wore the standard uniform of a student at Signal Academy. The strange thing was that on his right forearm was a gauntlet similar to the one on Sasuke's left forearm. His however contained a pale grey for wind, red for fire, blue for water, and finally brown for earth. In addition to this on his thigh sat a pouch containing his father's special kunai knives, and on his back were two strange looking blades attached to a ring. Once he finished the faunus jumped down from his perch in a tree and began heading to his next class. As he did so a larger teen went out of his way to knock the faunus' shoulder with his own. The faunus spun around to see the bigger teen glaring at him.

"Watch where you're going you animal."

"The name is Naruto." The blonde faunus replied glaring at his aggressor.

"What was that?" The bigger teen asked reaching forward and harshly grabbing one of Naruto's fox ears. He quickly relinquished his grip however when Naruto buried his fist into the other teens gut.

"The name is Naruto, not freak, not flee bag, and certainly not animal." Naruto finished bringing his fist to connect with the larger teens face, sending him sprawling to the ground in front of his friends. Before the group of boys could attack the faunus however a shot rang out in the courtyard causing all of them to look in the direction that the shot came from.

"Enough." Came the gruff voice of Qrow Branwen. All of the teens looked afraid as the professor jumped down landing between Naruto and the group.

"Professor good thing you came this, this mongrel just attacked Reece for no reason." One of the would be attackers came forward causing Qrow to glare at them. The man wore loose black pants, a red shirt under a black ballistics vest. Billowing behind him was a blood red cape held in place by matching red shoulder pauldrons. But what was perhaps most intimidating about him was the large black scythe he held. The juncture where the blade met the staff rested on the ground, causing the blade to point up into the air. The man's black hair billowed in unison with his cape because of his movement, before he leveled a stern glare with the larger group of teens.

"I saw exactly what happened, and if I do say so I expected better from the future protectors of our world." Qrow said causing all of the members of the group to flinch. "Now all of you get to class, before I decide to punish you." Qrow said before swinging his scythe around to point it at Naruto. "And you, come with me Mr. Uzumaki" Qrow said, before he collapsed the blade of his scythe into the staff and secured it to his back.

"If this is about professor Xiao Long's offer I am still not interested." Naruto quickly said before he turned to walk away from Qrow. The professor merely sighed as he watched Naruto's retreating form. He had of course read the young boys records when his friend Taiyang had recognized the young faunus' name. Having lost his parents must have been hard enough for the boy. Then to find a place he could call home, only to have that taken away from him as well was more than anyone should have to deal with. Qrow couldn't help but think about the other teen he had been keeping an eye on in the courtyard. The ever unsocial Sasuke Uchiha. The boy was the heir to his parent's Dust manufacturing company when he came of age. Until then he was adamant about going to Signal and then Beacon upon his graduation. The reason made Qrow truly sad, but he couldn't entirely fault the boy for his desire. When he was only eight years old, his parents along with most of their immediate relatives were slaughtered in cold blood. Sasuke who had been away training at the time survived the massacre, but something told the old huntsman that part of the boy wished he had been killed as well. This idea was only compounded by the news that it had been none other than Sasuke's older brother Itachi who had carried out the murder. Itachi had never been captured, although there were rumors that he was now working as part of a large criminal network. Lost in his thoughts Qrow was mildly startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"A penny for your thoughts old friend?" Standing behind Qrow in his usual green suit was Oliver Ozpin.

"Ah Ozpin I forgot you were coming in today to speak to the new students." Qrow said before turning to walk with his friend.

"Indeed I am, but that does little to answer my question Qrow." Ozpin stated before raising a mug to his mouth and taking a sip of coffee.

"It's just that we have a very interesting group of students this year." Qrow said pulling out his scroll and looking through the names of all of this years freshmen.

"And there are two in particular that you worry about." Ozpin said causing Qrow to sigh.

"I worry for all of the students here Ozpin and you know that." Qrow began stopping on a name that went from a white to a red color before disappearing from the list. "Most of them are still just kids who don't really know what they're signing up for."

"There is nothing wrong with them being kids Qrow. You and I both know that it isn't a luxury they'll have for long." Ozpin replied to his friend.

"I know that Ozpin but it doesn't make it any easier. Besides next year will be Yang's first year." Qrow stated his mouth turning up into a small smile.

"So young miss Xiao Long still wishes to be a huntress?" Ozpin questioned his old friend earning a chuckle.

"At first her reason was so that she could make sure things like what happened to Mr Uzumaki wouldn't happen, but now it's more for the adventure." Qrow stated letting loose another chuckle before continuing. "The girl seems like she's never truly happy unless she's in some kind of danger, but I like to think that deep down she still holds the same conviction she did as a child." Ozpin smiled as the two entered the classroom he was to be speaking in. He smirked noticing both of Qrow's main interests in the classroom as well. This smile quickly faded however as he noticed the teacher handing out papers to the students but skipping one in particular. For all of the blondes efforts to appear unaffected by the very obvious slight by the teacher, the slight droop of the fox ears on his head was quite telling to anyone paying attention. Given the smirk on the teachers face, the woman had noticed it also. "Miss Lementia, I believe you missed a student when you handed out the papers." Qrow said with a very noticeable anger in his tone.

"Oh so I did." The woman said surprised by Qrow's appearance. The man was known throughout the Academy for having a short temper when it came to mistreatment of faunus' in his presence. He had gone so far as to remove some teachers from the Academy, a feat made possible by his near legendary status as a huntsman and his own high position in the Academy itself.

"Class now that I have your attention, there is someone I would like to introduce." Qrow said motioning Ozpin forward.

"I will try to keep this brief. All of you by joining this Academy have taken the first steps in becoming the protectors of this world. The path ahead of you will be hard, but if you truly seek to succeed and apply yourself accordingly I am sure you will all become accomplished defenders of humanity." Ozpin said with a smile on his face. The smile was only on the surface however as he took stock of the kids in the room. He was no betting man but he assumed that of the nearly two hundred freshmen this year, less than half would finish their first year at Signal. Then of that hundred or so maybe half again would be accepted to Beacon, and from there, their lifespans shrunk exponentially.

"Turn in your assignments to page three, and we will begin reading on the basics of dust manipulation." The teacher of the class began after regaining her students attention. As they did this Ozpin and Qrow left the room.

"I say maybe one out of every four is able to to the Beacon initiation." Ozpin said answering Qrow's unasked question. "Then from there who knows how many will actually make the cut."

"Really only one out of four?" Qrow wondered aloud, as he stopped walking. He looked at Ozpin's back as the man walked away. He had his work cut out for him if he was finally going to prove Ozpin's guess wrong. Heaving a heavy sigh Qrow turned around and began the trek back to his office.

END

Alrighty, that's chapter three. Yes Several aspects of the Naruto story will be incoporated into this story, as will some canon RWBY events. The overall story however will be original in how events play out. Looks like we're gonna be spending some time at Signal everyone. What will happen when Naruto sees Yang for the first time in 6-ish years. guess y'all will just have to read and find out. Like I said in the first note if you have any NON-HAREM pairing ideas leave them as a comment. Also bonus points to anyone who knows what the weapons on Naruto's back were. Anywhoo next up I'll be focusing on chapter 17 of my other story, but I usually work on them at the same time. Tune in next time, Flames welcome, Thanks for reading, take a bow you beautiful people you.

Adgeless out.


	4. Friendly spars, and a discovery

Welcome to Lucky Team S.E.V.N chapter 4. Not a lot to talk about here. Thanks to everyone who has given me suggestions for pairings. I do like the challenge presented by a NaruxNeo fic, and so I am not ruling it out at the moment. That being said it would be just that a challenge to find a way to bring the two together that didn't seem to me like either a cop out or some cliche Capulet and Montague bullshit. That's Romeo and Juliet for all you non Shakespearian's out there. But alas it is still far too early to decide on such a thing seeing as there is still a member of RWBY who hasn't made an appearance yet. Yes we will slowly get more information on the time skip but until then just enjoy the ride. Continue to shout out if there is a pairing you really want. Also I apologize for the kinda crappy description of Naruto's weapons, but shockingly there was someone messaged me a correct answer. PS You'll see if you were right about Naruto's weapons in this chapter. Flames welcome, and away we go.

Lucky Team S.E.V.N. Chapter 4.

Today was wednesday, and that meant that Naruto was a very happy faunus. Wednesday was battle day in their classes, meaning that he could once again put the hurt on some of the faunus hating jerks in his class. It also meant that he could see the cute girl in the class as well. As the blonde made his way towards the auditorium he couldn't help but wonder who he would be paired up with today? As he walked into the class he felt several eyes on him as usual. This years entrants had been smaller than normal in the number of faunus joining, containing just 22 of them besides himself. Unfortunately for Naruto he didn't have a single class with any of them, only being able to see them some days at lunch. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class as the blonde made his way to his seat. The teacher Professor Wenge quickly got the classes attention by clearing his throat.

"Now class it's time to settle down, as you all know today is another day of battle training. I have already begun the computer setting up everyones match assignments, and per usual since Mr. Uzumaki is the last person to arrive he will be assigned two opponents." Professor Wenge said as he addressed the class. "With how often you arrive last one would think that you enjoyed the extra challenge Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto merely shrugged at the professor's comment, knowing that it was totally true. As the students looked forward a large bracket appeared, with names beginning to fill in. The fox faunus instantly smiled as he saw the first name that appeared next to his. He really didn't care about the second name, since he would deal with them quickly enough so that he could focus on his main opponent. "Alright class we will begin with the first match, will Alfred Hitchcock, and Ernest Hemingway please take your positions in the ring?" Professor Wenge asked. The two combatants made their way down to the ring, and assumed their fighting stances. As soon at the match started Naruto began to zone out. Seeing as he regularly wiped the floor with anyone that he fought, he took out one of his father's kunai and began again trying to break down the glyph written on the side of it.

"I forfeit." Called out one of the students, causing Naruto to look up momentarily.

"Well done Mr. Hemingway, now if the next two would please come down." Professor Wenge said as two more students began their trek to the battle floor. Naruto had immediately begun looking back at his father's kunai, now completely forgetting about the fights. It wasn't until he heard the disgruntled voice of Professor Wenge that he finally looked up. "Ah nice of you to join us Mr. Uzumaki. Now if you would be so kind as to come down to the battle floor, we will begin your match." Naruto laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head. Standing up he sheathed the kunai and jumped down to the floor. "Now this will be a triple threat match." Professor Wenge began before turning to each of the teens on the floor. "Mr Radcliffe are you ready?" A red haired boy nodded in response. "Mr Uzumaki are you ready?" Naruto also nodded looking to his second opponent. "Mr. Uchiha are you ready?" The black haired boy nodded his head as well. "Alright then, begin!" The professor said signalling them to begin.

"Alright Sasuke let's waste this faunus shit, then we can have a real fight." The red haired boy said looking over at Sasuke. His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke cross the floor at him and deliver a chop to the back of his neck causing him to crumple.

"Well it looks like Mr Radcliffe is eliminated." Professor Wenge said looking back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. Somehow he knew this was not going to end well. As the two teens stood staring at each other, some of the students watching began to grow antsy.

"Come on Sasuke waste that dirty faunus already." A random girl yelled out, after which several others echoed her sentiments. If the comments had any effect on Naruto he did well hiding it as he grinned at Sasuke. Both teens finally moved rushing forward, with their arms cocked back. Once they had closed the distance they lashed out, both connecting their fist with the others face. Professor Wenge watched as they both stayed in that position waiting for the other to back down first. Finally the two split apart, both reaching for their weapons. Sasuke drew his katana, while Naruto pulled out two of his kunai flipping the one in his left hand into a reverse grip. This time Sasuke charged in first swinging his katana downward at Naruto who quickly brought his kunai up to block it. After he stopped the sword, the blonde faunus fired the kunai in his right hand at Sasuke's chest. The black haired teen barely had time to move, avoiding the kunai hitting his body. A large cut did appear in the blue shirt that he was wearing. Sasuke looked down at his shirt and glared, before he brought his gaze back up to Naruto.

"So we're using semblances huh?" The blonde asked looking at Sasuke's now red eyes. Sasuke merely scoffed at the blonde before rushing in again, this time swinging his sword sideways. Naruto blocked the sword again, but was forced back as Sasuke tried to sweep his legs out from under him.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Sasuke asked derisively as he began to push his attack, using his increased perception to force the blonde on the defensive. It wasn't until Sasuke finally connected on a punch to Naruto's face that the blonde ended up sprawled out on the floor. Sasuke charged in raising his sword, until Naruto crossed his hands in a strange symbol and a poof of smoke appeared. Sasuke was taken aback when out of the cloud of smoke three Naruto's came charging at him. Several people in the room gasped, and even Professor Wenge paid close attention. He knew that Naruto was one of the students who had already discovered his semblance, but the old professor had yet to see it in person. Looking to Sasuke he saw the teen bisect the first Naruto to reach him and begin to slash at the second one, as the first poofed out of existence. As his blade began to embed itself in the second clone, the fist of the third found a momentary home on the black haired teens face. Now it was Sasuke's turn to meet the floor in a less than graceful manner.

"Well this is interesting indeed, I've never heard of semblance copies capable of dealing damage to an opponent." Professor Wenge said quietly to himself, as he pulled out his scroll to make sure the cameras had caught that on tape. Sasuke instantly rolled to his back, and kicked up onto his feet. His face contorting in anger as he looked to where Naruto stood. Suddenly this Naruto poofed out of existence as well. Sasuke looked into the cloud of smoke to see the outline of the real Naruto reaching for something off his back. As the smoke cleared Naruto could be seen twirling a collapsed blade attached to a central ring around in his hand. Instantly Sasuke was on alert as Naruto hit a button on the inside of the ring causing the collapsed blades to spring around. they came to stop forming a large shuriken the four blades curved slightly at the end.

"Here Sasu-Gay hold this for me." Naruto yelled as he sent the shuriken hurtling towards his black haired classmate. Sasuke merely scoffed as he jumped to his right to dodge the shuriken. It wasn't until it went past him that his eye caught a gleam of string coming from the weapon. As Naruto yanked on the string the blades shot off the center ring forcing Sasuke to block with his sword. The blades from Naruto's shuriken hit the ground before they retracted back to the ring as Naruto again yanked on the string attached to it pulling it back to himself. As it was making the return trip Naruto quickly severed the string as he reached up and caught the shuriken.

"Not a bad trick for a mutt." Sasuke said looking at Naruto as the blonde began to spin the shuriken in his hand again. This time Sasuke didn't wait for him to throw it, choosing to rush the faunus in the hopes of ending the match. He used his gauntlet and began to channel lightning dust into his sword. The crackling sound of the electricity caused Naruto's ears to perk up. Sasuke brought his sword up, and then swung it down at Naruto's head. Professor Wenge exhaled a sigh of relief when the clang of metal hitting metal rang out looking to see Naruto having blocked Sasuke's sword with his shuriken. Sasuke looked surprised when he saw that Naruto wasn't being affected by the electricity like others whom he had used this idea on had been. Naruto began to chuckle at the annoyed look on his black haired opponent's face.

"You didn't think I was stupid enough to fall for something like that after watching you use it on other people did you?" Naruto asked earning a glare from Sasuke, and a chuckle from their professor.

"It is true Mr. Uchiha, you do tend to use this technique fairly frequently. It was only a matter of time before someone figured out a way around it." The older professor said causing Sasuke to scowl.

"How did you do it?" Sasuke growled out at Naruto who merely chuckled as he began to spin his shuriken. The effect was instantaneous, as Sasuke's sword was ripped from his hand and tossed across the room. seeing this the blonde attempted to capitalize on the shock sending his left fist hurtling towards Sasuke's face. Sasuke however was quick to recover bringing his arm up to block the punch, he quickly grasped Naruto's wrist before turning and throwing the faunus over his shoulder. Now it was Naruto's turn to recover, twisting his body so that he landed on his feet. He reached to his back and grabbed his second shuriken, hitting the button and causing this one to unfurl before he began spinning it like the previous one. All around the room murmurs of how Naruto must be cheating could be heard, as people wondered how the number one student Sasuke was having such a hard time with someone who was barely passing and a faunus no less. "How did you block my attack?" Sasuke asked again before moving to dodge the second shuriken which Naruto had just thrown at him.

"Tut tut Sasu-Gay a good magician never reveals his secrets." Naruto taunted. Sasuke growled as he reached down to grab his left wrist. His hand began to shake as he overloaded his gauntlet with more lightning dust, to the point where the electricity became very visible around his whole lower arm.

"That's it, there's gonna be one less fleabag after this." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto his Sharingan spinning. "Say hello to my Chidori." He said looking across the room at Naruto. Naruto looked at his opponent's attack letting out a low whistle.

"Impressive aura manipulation to contain the effect of the activated dust in a small area, thus amplifying its potential damage. And here I thought my Rasengan was original." Naruto joked before he raised his right hand up pouring wind dust into his gauntlet and using his aura to condense it. Several people looked on in awe as a sphere purely made up of wind coalesced in Naruto's palm. The howl of the wind loud enough to dampen the crackling sound from Sasuke's own attack. Professor Wenge looked at the two attacks deciding it was time to end the match. Before he could say this however the two teens vaulted towards each thrusting their dominant hands forward. In a burst of speed belying his age and portly appearance Wenge jumped in between the two grabbing each of their wrists and flinging them away from each other. Two loud explosions filled the room as the two attacks connected with walls instead of flesh, instantly turning the walls into dust.

"Now I think that is quite enough out of you two for one day." Wenge said glaring from one student to the other. Naruto was the first to make it back to his feet, looking across the room to where Sasuke was shakily rising to his own. As the two looked at eachother if only for the briefest of moments a smile spread across both of their faces. "That is all for today class I want everyone to rest up, and tomorrow we will continue with our normal drills. Mr Uzumaki if I may have a word with you?" Professor Wenge finished calling to the faunus who was currently smiling up at another student. The faunus' shoulders slouched slightly probably assuming he was going to get in trouble. As Naruto sulked over to him, professor Wenge looked up to see who the boy had been talking to. His eyes came to rest on the slightly frowning face of one of his favorite students. The mismatched eyes of Neapolitan Sorvete or Neo for short met with his before she looked at Naruto once more and disappeared with her semblance.

"So what will my punishment be for attacking the precious last Uchiha?" Naruto asked as he looked up at his instructor. Wenge was fairly annoyed that the boy instantly figured he was going to be chastised.

"There will be no punishment young man, merely the question of why the Naruto I just saw is not the Naruto that I see on your reports?" Wenge asked, genuinely curious as to why the faunus was on the brink of failing nearly every class.

"Honestly half of them I just don't care, the other half I should be acing if the teachers weren't such bigots." The blonde replied before looking up afraid. He knew that if any of the teachers trying to fail him heard what he just said they would probably find a way to kick him out of the school.

"Is that so?" Professor Wenge asked, now angry that these so called professionals couldn't see past their stupid dislikes to fairly instruct all of the students willing to risk their lives to defend others. "Mr Uzumaki perhaps we should talk to the headmaster about this little issue."

"No it's fine, I can handle it." Naruto said as he shrugged past his teacher and made his way for the exit.

"Well that gives us something to think about doesn't it?" Tai Yang asked as he walked up to professor Wenge.

"Indeed, if only we had some way to find out which teachers were working to fail him." Wenge said looking at his friend and technically boss.

"We can look into the matter discreetly, for now I am just glad to see the boy isn't a lost cause." Tai Yang said as he turned to walk away.

"I sent you the video of their fight, you should take a look at it." Wenge said earning a thumbs up from his headmaster.

BREAK

Naruto grunted as he rose back to his feet. He was currently in the forrest around Kenneth's old house working with his father's kunai. He would figure out how these things worked, just like he had promised Kenneth he would. Hearing a snicker behind him, the fox faunus turned to see none other than his crush Neo leap down from a tree landing gracefully in front of the blonde.

"You know if people saw us like this at this time of night they'd probably think that we were doing something inappropriate." Naruto joked offhandedly as he sat down leaning back against the tree Neo just exited. The petite girl looked down at him with a sly smile on her face as she approached him.

"We're both orphans, and besides that you're a faunus They'd probably just assume you were trying to rape me." Neo said without shame causing Naruto to choke on the water he was drinking from a bottle he had brought with him. As Neo chuckled and sat down next to him she reached into the pouch on Naruto's leg and withdrew one of his father's kunai so that she could examine it. Naruto looked over at the girl as she started humming to herself.

"If you can figure anything out as far as how these things work, I'd marry you." The blonde quipped offhandedly as Neo continued to hum.

"This is a teleportation glyph, one of the most complex I've ever seen." Neo said holding the blade in front of her before looking at Naruto. The faunus turned to look at her with a confused expression on his face. "Hand me another one." Neo said holding out her hand, which Naruto promptly put another kunai into. The petite girl raised the second kunai up next to the first and examined the two side by side. "Just like I thought, same kind of glyph but slightly different."

"Alright what are you talking about?" Naruto finally asked as Neo shoved one of the kunai into his face.

"Naruto I need you to memorize the glyph on this down to the smallest detail." Neo said causing Naruto to squint his eyes as he studied the pattern. "If you think you've got it I'll explain what to do." Naruto merely nodded to her to show that he was ready. "So if this is anything like my semblance I just picture where I want to go and I kind of throw myself to that location. It looks like this acts in the same way." Neo explained as she threw the kunai so that it embedded in a tree on the opposite end of the clearing they were in. "Now what I need you to do is envision the glyph from that kunai and imagine throwing yourself at it." Naruto's face scrunched up as he tried to recall all of the minute details about the glyph on the particular kunai Neo had thrown. Once he was sure he had it he imagined himself at the kunai and willed his aura to be there. Suddenly the blonde felt an odd tingle which caused him to close his eyes. When he opened them he realized that his hand was wrapped around something that hadn't been there previously. Slowly he looked down to see his hand holding the kunai, which was still embedded in the tree. Slowly his face began to turn into a smile as he felt something soft touch his cheek. Looking to his right he saw Neo walking away. Because her back was turned he couldn't see the smile on her face, or the blush that dusted her cheeks as she left her parting words. "Don't forget my ring Foxy."

"I uh wah herg, maybe uhhhhh." Naruto's flustered response got a soft giggle from the girl as she used her semblance to vanish from his sight. After several minutes of staring at where the girl had been, Naruto was finally able to shake off his stupor and begin figuring how he would train with his new skill.

END

Alrighty there is chapter 4. So a little NarutoxNeo fun for everyone, but again I say don't get your hopes up, since nothing is final yet. Hopefully you all liked the chapter enough to leave some reviews. Critiques are appreciated and Flames welcome because I giggle like a kid who silently farted in the car with the windows rolled up as I read them. Anywhoo se y'all next time.


	5. Growing Pains

What's up foolies. Welcome back for the 5th installment of Lucky Team S.E.V.N. Well this has been fun, again I reiterate that the Naruto pairing has not been finalized yet. Sasuke will be with _, but Naruto remains the stories most eligible bachelor. Haha that's right I know who Sasuke will end up making broody little babies with, but I'm not gonna tell you. Thanks again for everyone commenting, you guys are my favorites. The rest of you I like less than half as well as you deserve. I am not gonna lie I am kinda sad that some of my favorite stories to read on here have been officially discontinued. fortunately for y'all I will not be letting you off so easily. So the same rhetoric and rigamarole apply. Reviews and critiques appreciated, and flames will be laughed at as I imagine Kermit reading them as if they were mean tweets.

Lucky Team S.E.V.N. Chapter 5.

Naruto walked through the halls of signal academy with Neo next to him. The two were a common sight to see, both being orphans they were fast friends. At the moment the two looked to be discussing something rather intensely.

"No Neo, what he's doing is wrong. I can't have anything to do with that, and you shouldn't either." Naruto said earning a frown from his female friend.

"But Naruto he's my family, I can't just leave him hanging." Neo replied pouting slightly at the blonde faunus.

"Trust me Neo someone like him doesn't need any more help. Besides nothing good will come from hanging around him. I won't do it, and if you value my advice you won't either." Naruto said with a tone of finality causing Neo to look down at the ground. The two approached their class and forgetting their former disagreement, Naruto reached out and pulled the door open for Neo allowing her to walk into the room first. As Naruto entered behind her Professor Qrow stood at the board erasing notes from a previous lecture.

"Aw look the orphan is walking her pet." One of the random students called from near the back of the room. Instantly Naruto's shoulders slumped ever so slightly, the only two noticing being Neo and Qrow.

"Now I will have none of that in my classroom." Qrow said his gruff voice instantly silencing the room. "Naruto, I wish to have a word with you after class." Qrow said earning a quirked eyebrow from the blonde as he took his seat next to his friend. The class went without a hitch and before anyone knew it the bell was ringing, signalling the end of the school day for the hopeful huntsmen and huntresses. As they all rose from their seats Naruto turned to walk towards the front of the room, only to feel a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I'll meet you at the library later." Neo said as she smiled at him, before she disappeared with her semblance.

"Mr. Uzumaki if you would be so kind as to walk with me." Qrow said as he approached the boy guiding them both out the door. Naruto mentally cursed as he felt Qrow's hand rest on his shoulder. Obviously the old professor had gotten tired of Naruto's penchant for ducking away from adults.

"What can I help you with professor?" Naruto asked somewhat pointedly.

"If you think TaiYang has anything to do with this, then you can calm yourself Mr. Uzumaki." Qrow said knowing all too well his friends efforts to take the blonde in after the incident with his former guardian. The words had a small effect on the teen as his posture loosened ever so slightly. "I am offering you a chance participate in some extracurricular training." Qrow stated smirking as the blonde instantly smiled and looked up at him.

"Really? What kind of training?" Naruto asked looking up at the man

"Well it isn't training per se but you can think of it as a practice mission." Seeing Naruto's skeptical look, Qrow was quick to continue. "We like to take some of the up and coming members of each year's class out on basic patrols with an experienced huntsman." Naruto stared up at the veteran huntsman trying to decide what to do. "I don't need an answer today, just keep it in mind." Qrow said as he released the teen and walked away. Naruto watched the man leave to make sure the coast was clear before he remembered which of his kunai Neo was carrying. So far from what he had figured out with practice he would be able to increase his range, but at the moment from where he stood to the library on the other end of campus was as far as he dared to go.

BREAK

Alone in one of the back corners of the library, Neopolitan sat reading one of her text books awaiting the arrival of her friend. Most knew to leave the girl alone when she was in her corner, for fear of incurring her wrath. As class rankings stood right now, in combat there were only two people ahead of her. One was her blonde friend, and the other was the ever sullen Uchiha prick. The petite girl let out a small sigh as she thought about her blonde haired crush. She was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with her? A girl could only drop so many hints to a guy before she became discouraged. Returning to her reading she quietly began to hum to herself. Some would have actually found the scene rather sweet. When a hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder Neo was instantly on alert.

"Well hey there tiny, word on the street is you've got a thing for strays?" A much larger boy probably in his third year judging by his stature said. Neo merely looked at him before returning her attention to her book. "Hey you should listen when a man is talking to you." The teen she had now dubbed jerkface said angrily.

"And you should be able to tell when a girl isn't interested." Neo replied not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Ah so it's true you do have fur on the brain, that's too bad." Jerkface said as he picked up her book. Neo scowled and reached up, but the teen used his stature to his full advantage. "You know we have a way to rehab wayward souls like you." He said as he reached down and grabbed her bag. as he did this another couple of equally large teens chose this moment to make their presence known.

"So we got us an animal lover huh?" One of the teens said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"We should show her some of the unfortunate things that tend to happen to people like that." The third member of the group said, grabbing her other shoulder hard enough to make Neo wince. As the first guy reached up and grabbed Neo's face, instantly she shattered into millions of pieces. The three teens looked around in confusion, before one of them spotted the girl standing across the way from them.

"Nice trick, too bad it won't help you." The first teen said as all three began to walk towards her. Neo began looking around nervously hoping that she could find a way out of the situation at hand. However as the three teens drew closer she resolved herself to having to fight. Waiting until they had closed in on her a little more Neo teleported again to the table she had just been at, and grabbed her umbrella. The group of guys chuckled as the petite girl levelled the umbrella at her, one of them going so far as to raise his hands in mock surrender.

"Oh no don't hurt us with your big bad umbrella." Neo began to analyse them noting their appearances for a possible weakness. The first wore overly ornate armor with white hair and blue eyes. The second wore a more simple breast plate over a matching pair of black pants and a black shirt. His burnt orange hair and beady eyes made her wonder if he was a member of the Winchester family. A huntsman family for generations known equally for their prowess on the field, as well as their open and heavily bigoted attitudes towards faunus. The third member was the smallest of the three, wearing baggy brown pants chain mail covering his chest and olive green shoulder pauldrons. His green hair and blue eyes, possibly making him a member of the Thrush family. The three drew closer again as Neo closed her eyes. She didn't particularly like fighting. Sparring was fun, but actual fights were not good. She opened her eyes, with their color changing to white as a vicious grin appeared on her face. As the first boy swung at her Neo gracefully dodged the punch, before moving out of the way of a kick from the Thrush. Spinning around she used her umbrella to block parry a punch from the Winchester. The petite girl quickly turned his momentum to her advantage by grabbing his wrist and continuing her spin. This caused him and the first teen to collide with each other, before she ducked under another punch from the Thrush. This time she sidestepped and swung her umbrella around connecting hard with the back of his head, and sending him to the ground.

"Okay now I'm pissed." The leader of the trio said as he rose to his feet, the other two following suit. Neo merely smiled at them, as the Thrush and Winchester charged at her. Preparing for another round, her eyes widened in shock as two figures shot past her. One was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, while the other caused her heart to skip a beat as Naruto landed in front of her. Sasuke jumped up again spinning as he did so and landing a vicious kick to the green haired teens head. Meanwhile Naruto also shot forward lashing out with an equally nasty uppercut catching the Winchester square on the jaw. The two bigger teens landed with unceremonious thuds while their leader took a step back. He stopped when he felt something sharp touch the back of his neck. Turning slowly his blue eye's met Neo's white ones sending a shiver down his spine. She drew her hand back preparing to thrust her blade forward until Naruto yelled out.

"Neo that's enough." Instantly her hand froze as she blinked a few times. When she finally stopped, her mismatched pink and brown eyes had returned. She scowled at the teen in front of her, as she sheathed her blade in her umbrella.

"Next time he won't stop me." She said coldly as she turned and walked to the table to collect her things.

"What're you doing here Uchiha?" Naruto asked turning to glare at the Uchiha heir.

"While I can't stand your kind, I will not tolerate the abuse of a woman." Sasuke answered back as he leveled his own glare at the blonde faunus.

"We could've handled this without you." Naruto growled out before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sasuke." Neo said with a small smile on her face, causing Naruto to sigh in defeat.

"I guess I do owe you a thank you for protecting my friend." Naruto said. The Uchiha heir merely looked at the two before turning and walking away. "What the hell asshole, you could atleast say you're welcome." Naruto yelled after him, pointing angrily at his back.

"You can thank me with another match." Sasuke said turning to look at Naruto again. The blonde merely smiled and gave Sasuke a thumbs up.

"So back to the shop?" Naruto asked causing Neo to smile, before the two of them shattered like Neo had previously. The leader of the group of bullies, having finally roused his friends seethed.

"Those stupid munchkins, who do they think they are?" He shouted causing his counterparts to shrink back. Looking at their faces he noticed them instantly pale. "What the hell is wrong with you two idiots?" He asked causing them to point behind him.

"Fawkes Winchester, Lystya Thrush, and Draco Katala. Three of the most prized students of their year, all already having secured passage to the prestigious Beacon Academy." Professor Qrow said stepping towards the group. "Care to explain why the three of you tried to assault a first year student?" He asked in a tone clearly denoting bad things if he wasn't pleased with their answers.

"We merely wanted to warn her of the unfortunate circumstances that tend to befall people who get too close to those animals." The leader now known as Draco said taking a step forward. Either out of bravery or stupidity he continued to rant at his teacher. "You know not everyone here is so welcoming of these mongrels as you and Headmaster Xiao Long seem to be."

"Yea we humans shouldn't be subjected to their presence like this." Fawkes Winchester stepped up as well.

"Besides how many of them are just coming here to train before they run off and join the White fang, huh?" Lystya questioned joining his friends.

"Is that truly what you think of your fellow trainee's?" Qrow asked looking each one of them in the eyes.

"Of course it is, especially when it's documented that it's happened before." Draco said locking eyes with his professor. "Or need I remind you of the incident with team B.L.S.T."

"I am well aware of that incident." Qrow said his glare intensifying.

"Then why do you insist on allowing these vermin to learn?" Draco asked angrily.

"Why are you so convinced that they all are like that?" Qrow fired back at the teen. All three stared at their professor before he turned to walk away. "I am warning all three of you, any action like this happens again and I will have you expelled."

"Like our families would let you." Draco yelled causing Qrow to stop. The professor turned to look at them.

"Holding the whole of the faunus species responsible for the actions of the members of team B.L.S.T. would be like holding your family responsible for the actions of its most notorious member." Qrow said looking directly at Draco, causing said teen to seethe at him.

"How dare you mention my grandfather as if he was wrong for what he did." Draco yelled as he pointed at Qrow. "There was evidence to show that the White Fang was operating out of that village." He roared as Qrow again turned to walk away.

"Obviously the courts didn't agree, or else he would be a free man." The professor said over his shoulder as he walked away. "Do not forget my warning gentlemen." Qrow said before his rounded a corner and vanished from their sight.

"You bastard I don't care if you are a teacher here, no one talks about my family like that." Draco yelled after him. Qrow merely smirked as his scroll went off. He reached into his pocket to retrieve the device, and smiled at the message on the screen.  
'Count me in for the training missions. Naruto' showed on the screen. Qrow quickly typed the information for the first mission that Naruto would be going on before sending the message off. As he finally exited the library, his brother in law stood waiting for him. Qrow sighed heavily, he knew that Tai Yang was not going to be pleased with his interaction with the three in the library.

"That was uncalled for Qrow." Tau Yang said levelling a stern gaze at his friend and brother in law. While it was true the teens needed a serious dose of attitude adjustment, he couldn't have his professors pissing the students off.

"You're just angry because you didn't get to say it." Qrow said as he walked past Tai Yang. Now it was the blonde haired man's turn to sigh as he turned to follow Qrow. The two made their way down the halls towards the professors meeting room. The silence between the two eased as both smirked looking at eachother.

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement." Tai Yang said as he opened the door for them to enter.

"I knew it." Qrow replied as he closed the door behind them.

BREAK

Naruto laid on his back panting as the sun set in the background. He looked Neo who leaned against a tree with a book open quietly reading while he did his nightly workout routine.

"What is it Naruto?" Neo asked looking up over the top of her book to meet the faunus' gaze. Naruto jumped slightly, embarrassed about getting caught looking at the girl.

"N-nothing I was just uh….. taking a b-break. Yea that's it I was taking a break." Naruto stammered out causing Neo to grin behind her loved it when she was able to fluster the blonde teen.

"A break? You're taking a break?" Neo asked skeptically. "You never take breaks, I usually have to teleport your limp ass to the house because you work yourself unconscious." The petite girl said causing Naruto to start fidgeting.

"Well maybe I am finally learning from you saying I need to cool it." Naruto said as he rolled up to sit, before spinning himself around to face the girl.

"I doubt it." Neo said before returning to her book, but noting the growl that issued from Naruto's throat. "I mean I had to figure out your dad's teleportation glyphs for you." Neo said continuing to goad the foxy boy on. He took the bait rising to his feet. "I am seriously starting to wonder if you can learn anything at all." Neo said putting the final straw on the camel's back.

"You take that back you multi colored midget." Naruto yelled as he reached into his pack and threw one of his father's kunai so that it embedded into the tree above Neo. As soon as it made contact Naruto flashed to it, only for Neo to shatter into a million fragments. "Oh so you wanna play tag huh?" Naruto yelled knowing that the girl was nearby. He looked around before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around his blue eyes met brown and pink, as Neo raised herself onto her tiptoes to quickly peck Naruto on the lips. The poor blonde was so caught off guard by the sudden kiss that he froze causing Neo to smirk as she broke away from him.

"Catch me if you want more." Neo said as she vanished again. After a few seconds Naruto finally broke out of his stupor, a smile spreading across his own face. He sniffed the air for a moment using his greater sense of smell to pick a direction. Once he had caught a whiff of the tri-colored girl, Naruto threw the kunai He was holding into the air in the direction her scent came from. Pausing a beat to allow it to soar higher into the air he flashed to it. Grabbing the weapon Naruto began scanning the area from his new aerial vantage point. Catching sight of his prey Naruto hurled the kunai as hard as he could so that it would land in front of the girl.

On the ground Neo continued to walk forward, confident that she had given Naruto the slip. To say that she was surprised when she saw Naruto's kunai falling in front of her would have been a very large understatement. She was more surprised when said blonde materialized out of thin air grabbing the kunai and vaulting towards her. Neo was able to brace herself for an attack. The blow never came, instead she was swept up off of her feet. The girl couldn't help but blush as she looked up at Naruto. Although she was annoyed that she hadn't been able to get away from him, she was happy that he had improved as much as he had. To be able to catch her was an extreme improvement for him, even if it was partially due to her own over confidence.

"So does this mean I win?" Naruto asked his eye's full of mirth, as he looked down at the blushing girl in his arms.

"How did you manage that?" Neo asked looking up at the blonde, earning a chuckle from him.

"Ah ah ah Neo, a good magician never gives away his secrets." Naruto answered making Neo pout and look away. "Oh come on don't be like that." Naruto said jostling her slightly. "You're much prettier when you smile." He said as he lowered his head so that his cheek rested on top of her head. Neo couldn't help but smile at Naruto's words.

"That was so cheesy, you know that right?" She joked as Naruto huffed in response.

"I could drop you." He shot back lifting his head up. His movement was stopped however as Neo reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Once she had accomplished this she brought his lips to hers. The effect was instantaneous as Naruto stopped walking and leaned down into the kiss. Once the two broke apart they kept their eyes locked on each others, until Neo let out a small yawn. "Alright, I think it's time we go home. We still have school tomorrow." Naruto said. Neo looked at him and was about to teleport them when suddenly everything became a blur for an instant. She looked around to see them standing in the den of Naruto's house. "I guess the practice is paying off." Naruto said while Neo shuddered violently.

"Is that what it's like to be the passenger on a jump?" Neo asked while Naruto looked at her in confusion. "I don't like that at all." She said earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Eh you get used to it after a few times." Naruto informed her as he walked to the bedroom that Neo slept in.

"I'll just teleport myself from now on." Neo said as Naruto laid her down on her bed. As soon as he put her down Neo pulled her blankets over herself before yawning again.

"I'll see you in the morning Neo." Naruto said as he bent over and softly kissed the top of her head. Rising back up Naruto smiled at her before he walked out of her room. As soon as the door closed Neo began to drift to sleep. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Naruto, but if this was what being with him entailed she could certainly get used to it.

BREAK

Sasuke stood in the yard of his families estate. Before him was a small grave with his parents names carved into the stone. The black haired teen looked up when he felt a drop of water land on his head. Another rain drop fell between his eyes, and ran down his face as more began to fall. It wasn't long before his clothes were thoroughly soaked by the downpour that began to fall. The tears that escaped his eyes were indistinguishable from the streams of rainwater running down.

"Seems fitting that this would be the weather when we reunite." A familiar voice said causing Sasuke to turn to his right.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here brother." Sasuke said his semblance activating as he locked eyes with Itachi. The elder Uchiha activated his own semblance so that Sharingan met Sharingan.

"I had heard that we shared semblances." Itachi mused as he stepped forward past Sasuke to kneel down in front of his parents graves. "I wonder how similar they are?" He continued to say to himself, turning to look as Sasuke knelt down besides him. "You seem oddly calm Sasuke." Itachi said, more than a little surprised that his brother had not lashed out and attacked him.

"This is not a marker, but where they actually rest." Sasuke explained causing his older brother to nod in understanding. "I will not do anything that may disturb them." The younger Uchiha said.

"I am grateful for that." Itachi said honestly. "Do you hate me?" He asked as tears of his own began to fall. There was a long moment as Sasuke thought.

"I don't know what to think." Sasuke slowly began, trying to figure how to word his response. "I know that you and father disagreed on a great many things, however I feel like for you of all people to take such a dire action there is more than I know about the situation." Sasuke said looking over to his brother.

"A very mature response." Itachi said as he once more met his brother's gaze. "You will know in time Sasuke, until then I ask that you not interfere." Itachi said his face becoming serious.

"Interfere in what?" Sasuke asked as Itachi rose to his feet. "Brother please tell me why you would do something like this." Sasuke demanded. The sadness in his voice however made it sound more like a plea than an order.

"In time Sasuke." Itachi said turning his back on his younger brother. "Until then live your life Sasuke, if you don't know what to think of me then hate me. I am the monster that killed our family. Stay out of my way or I may be forced to kill you as well." Itachi threatened his brother.

"I can't hate you Itachi." Sasuke yelled at him drawing his sword. "I can't hate you, but since you won't tell me why you did this I cannot forgive you either." Sasuke roared as he activated his gauntlet. In an instant lightning dust poured out as Sasuke prepared his Chidori. "If you won't give me another option, I will not rest until you are dead to avenge our family." The younger Uchiha yelled as he rushed at his brother. Turning his face Sasuke could clearly make out the tears running down Itachi's face, as his Sharingan changed from the three tomoes to a three pointed star the arms of which curving slightly. Sasuke froze as the world around him seemed to melt.

"Goodbye for now little brother." Itachi said as he turned and walked away. After several seconds he heard a dull thump as Sasuke fell to the ground and began howling in pain. Itachi could have done much worse with his Tsukuyomi, but he was being kind to his brother. Sasuke would wake up from his nightmare in a few minutes no worse for wear, and with that Itachi vanished into the night.

BREAK

_ "Nanadaime-sama please let us help you." A brown haired man said, causing Naruto to smirk._

_ "No Konohamaru, take your squad and go back to the village." He ordered causing the young man to look angrily at him._

_ "Naruto-niisan don't do this, or you'll die." The one now known as Konohamaru said as tears began to build up in the corners of his eyes._

_ "Konohamaru Sarutobi you will follow the orders of your Hokage." Naruto said with a tone of finality. "I have lived a happy life, seen my children grow up to become awesome shinobi just like me. I have no regrets other than that I will die like this on a mission instead of peacefully surrounded by my family." Naruto said his own tears falling down his face. Konohamaru stepped forward and pulled the older blonde man into a tight embrace. "Allow this old fool to be the hero one more time Konohamaru, return to the village and protect it with all your heart and soul. Make sure that the will of fire continues to burn bright in the hearts of the future generations as the Hachidaime Hokage." Naruto said bringing his one good arm up to return Konohamaru's embrace. Slowly the two broke apart with Konohamaru turning to face the remaining shinobi in his squad._

_ "We return to Konoha, from their I will inform the rest of the allied shinobi nations of this new enemy." He ordered before jumping away, the others following suit behind him. Naruto watched them disappear into the trees as he turned to face his foes. _

_ "Be safe everyone." He said as he reached into the last of his reserves, activating his chakra shroud. It felt good to be using his full power again, even if it was in the face of his demise. "I told everyone to leave teme." Naruto said with a smirk on his face as one of his gudoudama took the shape of a staff in his hand. He looked over as he heard the sound of a sword being drawn to see the smirking face of Sasuke Uchiha standing next to him._

_ "As if you honestly thought I'd leave dope." Sasuke said back his black eyes changing into his mangekyou sharingan. "Besides Sarada is happily married with children of her own, so I welcome the chance to be with Sakura again." He said smiling at the thought of being reunited with his deceased wife._

_ "Well that makes two of us. I just hope Hinata-chan will forgive me for keeping her waiting." Naruto replied with a chuckle. The two friends looked at the approaching horde with smiles on their faces, happy to be granted one more heroic act._

_ "Well dope it's be rude to keep them waiting." Sasuke said raising his sword in front of himself._

_ "Ha when you get to the afterlife tell Hinata I'll be on my way." Naruto said raising his staff in a similar fashion._

_ "You say that like you'll stay alive longer." Sasuke snarkily replied._

_ "Well I am the Hokage." Naruto shot back earning a trademark hn from Sasuke. The serious looks again quickly gave way to smiles as the two jumped down and charged towards their ends. Unknown to them the Konoha shinobi had stopped to watch two of their villages greatest shinobi make their final stand. Younger generations who had only heard stories of their exploits looked on in awe as more aged veterans remembered other times they had seen their heroes fight. _

With a start Naruto sat up in his bed. "Just a dream." He said to himself. "Just another very detailed, super realistic dream." The blonde got to his feet and walked to the kitchen to get himself a drink of water. After guzzling the glass full and putting the dish in the sink he made his way back to his room. He stopped for a moment as he stood outside Neo's room when he heard a quiet whimper coming from the other side of her door. The blonde hesitated for a moment before finally deciding to check on the girl.

Inside the room Neo lay curled into a ball in her bed. Naruto could make out a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, and that her face was scrunched up in discomfort. Another whimper came from the girl as she shook violently. Finally deciding that he had had enough Naruto approached her bed. Slowly reaching out Naruto touched her shoulder to wake his friend up only for her to shatter into pieces. Naruto was surprised when he felt a fist connect with his face. He tumbled across the room finally stopping when his back hit the wall. Looking up he saw Neo staring dangerously down at him, noticing her eyes had gone white. He was even more shocked when he felt the tip of her blade press against the skin of his neck.

"Neo it's me Naruto." He said causing her glare to intensify as she pushed the blade forward causing a small trail of blood to run down the faunus' neck. "Neo don't do this it's me Foxy." Naruto said this time finally getting through to the girl. Neo blinked several times before she realized what she was doing. She quickly threw her sword across the room before she crumpled to the floor sobbing. "Shhh it's ok." Naruto said as he moved towards the girl wrapping her in a protective embrace.

"You idiot." Neo said angrily looking at Naruto as she continued to cry. "I could have killed you you stupid BLONDE IDIOT!" She finished in a yell. Naruto continued to hold her and began to stroke her hair to try and calm her down. "Why did you let me do that?" Neo asked burying her face in Naruto's chest. She could hear his heart beating, and for some reason that sound comforted her so she focused on it.

"You wouldn't have hurt me." Naruto said so assured of himself that he chuckled. That quickly stopped when Neo slapped him across the face.

"I did hurt you you idiot, or did you not notice that you're bleeding?" She asked as she wiped some of the blood and raised it in front of his eyes for him to see. "Why didn't you use your aura to protect yourself?" She demanded as she glared at him.

"I knew you'd stop before you really hurt me." Naruto replied smiling down at her shocking the smaller girl.

"Why would you trust me? You know who I am, so why?" Neo asked weakly. Naruto merely pulled her in tighter resting his cheek on her head like he had previously.

"You told me who you were, and I don't care. I only care about the Neo here with me now, and who that Neo will choose to be in the future." Naruto answered back. The logic was so simple the petite girl couldn't think of anything to say in response. Instead she merely nuzzled closer to the blonde and continued to cry. The girl was so conflicted, she would have to make a decision soon but for now she would just enjoy her Foxy. As she began to drift off to sleep again she heard him say something that should've made her happy, instead her heart broke. "I think I love you." Naruto whispered thinking that the girl was already asleep. He thought angrily to himself that He would find her uncle and make it so that he couldn't hurt her or use her anymore.

END

WOO That was a doozy. I know I am trying to alternate stories but I just got on a writing streak on this one. So I apologize to everyone waiting for Rising Tides it is coming soon. Anywho, this story is so much fun to write. especially since I know all the pairings. Maybe if I get a whole bunch of reviews I'll announce who they are but for now sorry for me to know and you to hopefully continue reading to find out. Not much else for this one. Read and review, and flame all you want it's fun to imagine you as chibi toddlers whining because you don't like lunch at your preschool.

Adgeless out


	6. The Light and Dark side of Missions

So hey chapter 6 of Lucky Team S.E.V.N. welcome back everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know who both of our heroes will be paired with. It is written in my notebook, and therefore official. The review count at the time I post this chapter will be used for my new idea. For every 10 reviews I get that are pleasing to me, I will reveal one non pairing option. Meaning I get 10 reviews I'll say CloudxSquidward, and then you'll know that pairing is not the one I've decided on. Anywhooo on with the show.

Lucky Team S.E.V.N. Chapter 6.

"What do we want?"

"EQUAL RIGHTS!"  
"When do we want them?"  
"NOW!"  
Naruto sighed to himself as his "squad" for his "mission" began to spread out around the outskirts of the faunus rally they were providing security for. He had qualified for the mission easily enough, seeing that he was a faunus he had nothing against working at a faunus rights rally. There were however several qualified students who had been passed over for the mission due to their prejudices against Naruto's kind.

"Naruto how do things look on your end?" The blonde heard the voice of professor Qrow as through his earpiece.

"YOU ANIMALS NEED TO GET BACK IN YOUR CAGES!" Came the yell from a random woman, causing several faunus at the rally and even some of the human supporters to flinch.

"This animal left his cage to defend you and your family from the grimm. Is it too much to ask that I be treated as your equal?" An elderly looking faunus said as he stepped forward. The woman who yelled shrunk away from the much larger man. He wore a set of gold trimmed red armor. A red cape billowed behind him. His long hair framing his face like a mane, was greying but still held a distinct golden color to match the pair of ears atop his head. "Why do you back away from me child?" He asked in a deep voice laced heavily with concern. "Do you fear me?"

"Mommy look it's Aslan." A small boy shouted running towards the lion faunus, effectively squelching whatever retort the woman was going to make. The small boy who many noted was a human child came to a stop in front of the towering warrior, who merely knelt down with a smile on his face.

"Hello little one, how do you know me?" The faunus asked causing the boy to giggle at the deepness of his voice. His mother finally caught up to him looking apologetically at the huntsman.

"Everyone in my family knows who you are, you saved my mommy and daddy from the grimm when I was just a baby." The boy said enthusiastically. The faunus now identified as Aslan looked up to the boy's mother who was nodding her head. "She said she hoped she could see you again so that she could thank you." The boy continued, as his mother approached the two.

"He's right, my name is Violet Esthima. You may not remember me, but 6 years ago the bullhead me and my husband were flying in was attacked by a large swarm of nevermores. We were coming back to Vale from Vacuo on business. My husband and the others fought as well as they could, but if it weren't for you and our teams arrival I doubt that I would've survived to see my little Reynold grow up." Violet explained as tears began to roll down her face. Slowly Aslan rose to his feet, picking up the young boy with him. As he handed the child off to his mother, the faunus reached out and rested his hand atop her head smiling down at her.

"I am glad you and your family are safe. I hope that your family will continue to prosper." Aslan said lifting his hand, before turning and walking back to the group. All of the faunus including Naruto stood a little bit taller after seeing the display, and a sizeable portion of the anti-faunus supporters were left stunned. Looking around Naruto's eyes came to rest on an amber eyed girl. She wore a purple top and grey shorts, however his attention was drawn to the pair of black cat ears on top of equally black hair. Hesitantly Naruto began to approach the girl. As he drew nearer she noticed his approach and turned to look at him, a scowl on her face. That however changed when she noticed the tail swaying behind the blonde boy. As Naruto approached her a series of small explosions went off around the perimeter of the gathered crowds. Screams of pain began to ring out as several people in identical uniforms began swarming and attacking both humans and faunus alike.

"_The White Fang are making a move, defend the civilians." _Came Qrow's voice over the radio. Naruto quickly sprung into action vaulting at the closest Whitefang member near him and smashing his fist into the side of the masked faunus' head. Naruto turned to see a terrified looking Blake staring angrily at him.

"Why would you hit him, he's a faunus?" The raven haired girl yelled at him causing Naruto to flinch.

"I don't care whether they're faunus, human, or fucking aliens what they're doing is wrong." Naruto yelled as he spun around pulling one of his compacted shuriken out to block a sword strike from another Whitefang member. "Your name is Blake right?" Naruto asked causing the girl's eyes to widen in confusion. "That's what I thought. Did you know they chased your mom away and killed your aunt and uncle?" Naruto yelled causing her to tense up. Naruto stepped towards her extending his hand, but the girl began to back away from him. As she did this Aslan was heard roaring over all of the noise.

"You narrow minded fools. Why do you fight this way, you aren't making the world better for anyone. You merely make it easier for us to be hated because they associate all of us with your violence." The lion faunus grabbed another smaller Whitefang member out of the air and slammed them to the ground.

"You know he's right don't you Blake?" Naruto asked smiling sadly. Blake was merely shook her head in denial.

"The White Fang is all I have." She tried to defend. "I don't know who told you about my aunt and uncle, but I know they died because my uncle was a human and my aunt and mother were both faunus'." Blake explained now taking a step forward.

"I heard it from your uncle Blake." Naruto yelled out angrily his blue eyes briefly turning red.

"You couldn't have, he was killed by a mob." Blake protested.

"He adopted me, I lived with him until the White Fang came and finished the job." As he finished Naruto jumped over the kick of one Whitefang member, before lashing out and hitting another in the face. As he was preoccupied with the two, a third faunus with burnt red hair and small bull horns protruding from the top of his head landed next to Blake.

"Adam!" Was all Blake said before he turned and looked at her.

"Come on Blake we're leaving here." The faunus said as Blake grabbed his hand before the two turned and ran.

"_Everyone regroup now we have injured that we need to tend to."_ Came Qrow's voice over the radio again. Scowling Naruto crossed his fingers and channeled his aura before several bursts of smoke appeared around him.

"You guys heard Professor Q, let's get to work." Naruto declared as he and what appeared to be at least two dozen copies of himself launched themselves towards the remaining Whitefang goons. With his clones in tow Naruto along with the remaining students made short work of the terrorists. After capturing a few of them for questioning, Naruto dispelled his clones after tossing the restrained Whitefang members at Qrow's feet. "They wouldn't answer me so I figured maybe you could get them to talk." The blonde said scowling at the terrorists.

"I want three of you to scout the perimeter and make sure we're clear, the rest of you help the police in dispersing the crowd." Qrow said causing all of his students to nod before they started splitting up. "Now what do I do with you three?" The older huntsman asked as he pulled out his flask and took a long drink. one of the restrained Whitefang members groaned as he began to regain consciousness. Immediately the faunus began to struggle against his restraints causing Qroq to sigh. "I dunno where he learned it but that kids can sure tie a solid knot. Now why did you guys go and mess up a perfectly calm demonstration?" Qrow asked narrowing his eyes at the White Fang member.

"Fuck you." Was all the response Qrow got before the faunus spit on his boot. "You people are monsters, taking young faunus and brainwashing them to fight against their own."

"Says the faunus who works for the group that regularly slaughters innocent people." Qrow shot back.

"We do what is necessary to advance our cause."

"And you expect people like Naruto to just jump on your bandwagon when his parents are deemed necessary casualties?" Qrow retorted, before continuing. "You may think that this is the only way to accomplish your goals, but one day you will realize that you've alienated yourselves from your own kind. Especially if there are more faunus willing to talk instead of use cheap scare tactics." Qrow finished his lecture and turned to walk away. "I wonder if you're valuable enough to the White Fang for them to try and bust you out? If not enjoy your time rotting in jail." At that several police officers came and began to take the faunus and his compatriots into custody.

BREAK

"Hmm well they should be nice and distracted by this." One Roman Torchwick said looking down at the chaos in the streets below. Looking to his right Neo nodded her head silently. "Hopefully this'll make things easy for us tonight since all of the fuzz will be busy dealing with the fuzzies." Torchwick thought aloud before chuckling at his own joke. Neo merely continued to scan the crowd below until her uncle began to walk away. Taking his disgruntled throat clearing as her cue to follow Neo approached him before using her semblance and making both of them disappear.

BREAK

Sasuke panted as he slowly brought himself back to his feet. "Run the program again." He ordered the computer. There was a pause before an electronic voice responded.

"Sir your aura has dropped below thirty percent, I highly recommend that we cease training for the day." The automated voice advised causing Sasuke to scowl as he drew his sword.

"Override code five two one one C three zero two, now run the program again." Sasuke ordered much more angrily raising his sword into an attack position as several drones began to cycle out of various storage slots and approach him. Slowly the drones began to surround the young Uchiha as he activated his Sharingan. As the last drone finished encircling him the more than three dozen robots began to fire simultaneously. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock before he jumped into the air and began using his sword to deflect the rounds fired at him. The drones however began to back up while their sights followed him into the air and they continued to shoot at him. Twisting in the air, Sasuke reached into a pouch on his back drawing several throwing knives. After blocking a few more shots the Uchiha continued his rotation allowing him to toss the knives. Each one found a home in the head of a drone, causing all of the targeted units to fall onto their backs. Finally beginning his descent Sasuke tightened his grip on his sword. Landing with a dull thud, the Uchiha shot forward slashing closest drone to him through it's torso. Dodging to his left a hail of dust rounds impacted the drone behind the one he had just cut, as he stabbed his sword through the head of another drone, Before jumping out of the circle slowly forming around him. As he landed the drone closest to him shifted the guns in its hands into giant blades and engaged the young was surprised to find himself on the defensive suddenly as several more drones also began to engage him in close quarters combat. Cutting down the first drone, Sasuke grunted as another drone connected a slash at his back. The blow send Sasuke staggering forward and allowed another drone to strike his arm, causing him to drop his sword. Twisting out of the way of one strike, Sasuke grabbed the arm of one drone and pulled it forward, causing the appendage to be severed by the strike of another drone. As another drone closed into attack him, Sasuke deftly spun the severed blade he was holding throwing it end over end before it embedded into the oncoming drone. Using this to his advantage Sasuke dove to his left, recovering his sword he quickly beheaded another drone.

"Master Sasuke, your aura has dropped below fifteen percent. Would you like to halt the simulation?" A computerized voice asked causing Sasuke to growl. he tried to come to his feet, only for his knee to buckle causing him to kneel down.

"Dammit." Was all Sasuke said as he looked down at the reflective armor of a destroyed drone. He sighed noticing that his lack of aura had caused his Sharingan to deactivate, as he looked at his onyx eyes. "Computer halt the simulation." Sasuke ordered as he sheathed his sword, before using it as a crutch to exit the room.

"Well I'll take that as meaning you're improving Sasuke." Reid said stepping through an opening door to meet Sasuke in the simulation room.

"How am I improving if I haven't finished a simulation in over two weeks?" Sasuke asked angrily. Reid merely looked at the teen with a sigh before he spoke.

"You may not have finished a simulation in that time, but tonight you are walking away under mostly your own power." Reid began to explain, raising a hand to cut off Sasuke's retort. "While it is important to try and push yourself to improve, he who knows his limits is much more likely to survive than he who thinks that he is above his limits."

"So I should run away every time I think I am going to lose?" Sasuke asked looking at Reid incredulously.

"Absolutely not." Reid answered back. "You just need to know when you can overcome the situation, versus when you should turn away from it. Like this you had probably a dozen or so drones left but next to no aura. " Reid began to explain as they turned out of the gym area and into the mansion proper. "If you either A had more aura available, or B had fewer drones to deal with perhaps you could have gutted it out." Turning into a kitchen Sasuke fell down in a chair while Reid went to tell the chefs to begin preparing dinner. Before he turned left he turned to Sasuke to finish his talk. "Your improvement is that tonight you realized this and conceded it, instead of fighting a losing battle and ending up unconscious on the floor….. again." As he walked out of the room Sasuke continued to replay all of his sparring battles in his head looking for ways he could improve for next time.

BREAK

The sound of glass breaking could be heard as several similarly dressed thugs began to move into a dust shop on the outskirts of vale. As they entered it an alarm began to sound for a moment before it was silenced by something piercing through a control panel on the far end of the room. "Let's go gentlemen they know we're here." None other than Roman torchwick shouted at his lackeys as he paced around the store. He looked to his left as he lit a cigar, to see a very nervous looking Neo fidgeting with her parasail. "Calm down pipsqueak you're making me antsy over here." Roman said causing the girl to look up at him and smile apologetically. The sound of footsteps coming down stairs was heard as the owner of the shop entered into view.

"Hey all of you, hands up or I'll shoot." An aged faunus gentleman said, his weapon shaking in his hands.

"Oh look we have company, Neo do you want to deal with him or do I have to?" Roman asked looking to where Neo had been standing previously. The man's brown eyes began to survey the room, looking for whoever the criminal was addressing. His search ended however when his eyes widened and he looked down to see a blade piercing through his heart. Blood ran down the tip, dripping to the floor. Coughing he turned, his brown eyes meeting intense white eyes as Neo slowly withdrew her blade from his chest. The man landed on the floor with a dull thud. A pool of blood beginning to form, as the life left his eyes. Neo grinning viciously blinked a couple of times before her eyes changed back to their mismatched pink and brown appearance. Seeing what she had done, the small girl gasped and covered her mouth almost looking like she was going to be sick. Quickly she teleported away, leaving Roman alone with his grunts and a scowl on his face. She was going soft, and he would need to fix that soon he thought to himself. "Alright ladies hurry up, the shows over" Roman ordered before he turned and exited the shop, his cronies in tow.

END

Holy crap that took some time. All I have to say is that adulting is hard, but both of these stories are still going strong. As stated previously Sasuke is paired with _, and Naruto has been narrowed down to either _ or _. See what I did there, cuz I know but I'm not gonna tell you. Anywho thank you for your patience. Please read and review, as I write this for you guys. And as always Flames are totally welcome because I think they are humorous.

Till next chapter Adgeless89 Out


End file.
